warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Steinpelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 11:10, 16. Dez. 2010 Eichelhäherfeder Hallo Ich weiß nicht warum ! Du kannst ja eine Diskusionsseite erstellen und so können dann alle User mit dir diskutieren.Ich kenne die Antwort nicht und würde mich der diskusion anschließen,dass ist doch eine Idee oder etwa nicht? MfG Lilienblüte Ey danke!! ^.^ Hawk1315 =D Weidenschein Ja. Glanz bedeutet etwas anderes. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum Glanzfell so heißt. Normal übersetzt müsste sie Weidenfell heißen aber naja. Ich finde Weidenschein ist erstmal so gut, da hast du ja schon zu gestimmt. Ich bin gespannt wie die deutschen Übersetzer ihren Namen übersetzen, da wir nur inoffizielle Sachen machen. Willow bedeutet ja Weide. Und jetzt halt dich fest du kennst ja Weidenpfote (Shrewpaw) der hieße auch anders (ich glaube Spitzmauspfote übersetzt) aber Spitzmauspfote klingt etwas naja. - Aki-chan86 17:18, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja ich glaube auch dass sie passende Namen finden. Glanzfell hört sich ziemlich gut an, im vergleich zu Weidenfell. Sag mal kannst du mir vllt die Seite aus Geheimnis des Waldes geben. Mit Distelklaue und Distelkralle. Ich weiß, das sie ihn wegen ihrer Jungen erwähnt, weil er halt auch Kandidat auf den Zweiten Anführer-Posten war. Bei mir im Buch steht Distelklaue, aber wenn du noch ein Hinweise hast, kannst ihn gern sagen. Andernfalls müssten wir halt warten bis ein Buch in deutsch (Bluestar's Prophecy o.ä.) veröffentlicht ist. Ja mit pelt und fur haben sie in den ersten Ausgaben immer verwechselt. Bei Stormfur's Namen also Sturmpelz haben sie es aber richtig gemacht. Was ich schade finde ist die 1:1 z.B. von monster. Ungeheuer klang immer recht gut. Aber Monster ist vllt für die 2. Staffel treffender. Nette Liste btw. ^^ xD @ Borkenpelz @ Rauchfell ja das stimmt irgendwie ist das unnormal bei denen. Und bei Knochen und Dunkelstreif hast du auch recht, Dunkelstreif ist für mich irgendwie nur ein Mitläufer oder sowas. Als ob er keine eigene Meinung hat. Aber gut das kann man sehen wie man will ^^. - LG Aki-chan86 15:36, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich danke dir, vielmals. Sag mal was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun ^^? Distelklaue lassen oder Distelkralle nehmen? Dein neues Ava find ich auch gut, btw - Aki-chan86 17:08, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo ^^, Ich weiß nicht, ob bei Wieselpfote noch ein Fanarts nötig ist, da er ja schon eins hat :/ Aki-chan und ich waren gestern noch nicht zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, aber wir können ja warten, bis sie ihre Meinung dazu gesagt hat (: Ich finde eigendlich beide Namen gut, aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass jetzt erstmal so zu lassen, da wir vor nicht allzulanger Zeit alles in Distelklaue geändert haben und ich es etwas unnötig finde, wenn wir jetzt wieder alles in Distelkralle ändern und später vllt dann sogar nochmal, wenn sich herausstellt, dass die richtige Übersetzung doch Distelklaue ist ^^ Silberfluss 12:41, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem (: Bei manchen Themen müssen wir ja auch noch überlegen, was wirklich sinnvoll ist und was nicht ^^ Du kannst gerne auch in unseren Forum:Diskussionsthread deine Meinung sagen, dann sind wir mal ein paar mehr, die sich beraten ^^ Und Distelklaues Namen ändern wir natürlich, wenn sich herausstellt, dass er falsch ist (: Silberfluss 12:50, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja bin auch der Meinung von Silberfluss. Sry, aber meine Internetverbindung ist zur Zeit echt lausig. - Aki-chan86 13:09, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt mein Bild von Badgerpaw zu benutzen ._. Ja hab ich. Ich meine du kannst zwar nicht wissen, dass ich das bin aber naja... schön find ich das jetzt nicht gerade obwohl es mich andererseits auch ehrt, dass jemand überhaupt mein Bild benutzt.... - Tautropfen Danke Fireheart Hallo Fireheart, danke, dass du dich während der Abwesenheit schon gut ums Wiki gekümmert hast ^^. LG - Aki-chan86 14:36, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo Fireheart, ich möchte dich, wie alle anderen User auch, herzlich in unseren http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 Chat einladen! Dort können wir uns alle unterhalten und uns beraten ^^ Wir würden uns freuen, wenn wir dich dort mal antreffen - LG Aki-chan86 12:38, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo Fireheart002, danke für die nette Begrüßung! Übrigens, bei meinem Blog "Hauptcharaktere" meinst du bei Millie Graustreif und Millie, oder? LG Wave 12:53, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Hi Fireheart, danke, dass du das gelesen hast. Ich wollte euch nicht einschüchtern. Aber es war wirklich viel Blogs. Es sind schon über 45 Blogs. Aber okay. Cool aus dem hohen Norden ^^, mag ich irgendwie. Ähm ja, Rabenpfotes Abenteuer kam schon raus. Am 12.Mai aber mir wurd es erst glaub ich am 16. Mai oder so geliefert. Frag doch mal, oder bestell dir den Manga ^^. Ich hab den Manga schon, find die Übersetzungen jetzt aber nicht so toll. Aber okay, ist Ansichtssachen :D - LG Aki-chan86 13:18, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bild Zweibenerbrücke Hi. Das Bild, nachdem du gefragt hast, stammt von der Website einer Baufirma, ich selbst bin allerdings über Google darauf gestoßen. Ich weiß nicht, woher die das Bild haben, kann natürlich sein, das deine Vermutung zutrifft. Hier ist der Link: http://www.bautischlerei-baumgarten.de/massanfertigungen.htm Viele Grüße. Mondfell DevianART JA DevianART kenn ich auch, obwohl ich nicht immer dort bin. Werbung ist oft ärgerlich, dass stimmt. Die einen auf andere Seiten schicken. Meinst du wirklich, das dein Programm die DevianART-Bilder löschen kann? Die Daten liegen meilenweit auf einem anderen Server. Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Avira-Programm auf die Bilddatein zugreifen kann, um sie zu löschen. Du gefährtest diese Seite bestimmt nicht. Aber auf deinem Rechner liegen vllt Kopien der Datein im Temporären Internetordner, weil ja alles was du im Internet machst ja oft in diesem Ordner gespeichert wird. Da man sich einen Virus oder einen Wurm einfängt passiert schnell mal. Selbst ich bin dagegen nicht gefeiht, so war mein PC auch mal voll mit Viren. Wenn ich dir eine gute Virensoftware empfehlen darf, nimm z.B. GData (ist außerdem oft besser als Avira - was nichts kostet ist auch manchmal nichts). Woweit ich weiß, gibt es manchmal Viren auf DevianART, ich glaube du bist nicht der einzige dem etwas passiert. Mit der Uhr, das kommt wahrscheinlich davon, das normal UTC (bzw. die Serverzeit um zwei stunden nachgeht), obwohl es bei uns z.B 9 Uhr ist - LG Aki-chan86 07:03, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Stammbaum Hier ich hab den Stammbaum gemacht. Nur kann ich die Gefährten von Geisterstern nicht mit einbinden. Nur Sol mit dem sie Junge hat. - LG }} Legenden der Wächter Hallo,ich kenne die Bücher ,aber hab sie leider nich selbst gelesen.Hab aber den Film geschaut.Würde dir gerne helfen,aber ich hab immument nicht so oft zeit und ich bin auch schon froh,wennn ich hier mit komme. Aber ich helfe dir gerne Fireheart002 ,also bis dann Lilienblüte Hi! Ich find dich cool. Deine Kommentare sind irgendwie witzig. Ich mag dich. Du machst mehr in wiki als manche die einen höheren Platz haben als du. Wir zum Beispiel.^^I♥ BrombeerFarn (-kralle,-pelz) 22:38, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Chat wieso kommst du nicht mal in den chat das is voll cool da. aki-chan, silberfluss und lilienblüte sind aúch oft drin dit Hallo, Ich hab gesehen, dass du kurz im Chat warst ^^ Unten auf der Seite befindet sich eine Zeile, wo du deinen Text eingeben kannst, dann musst du nur noch auf enter drücken (: Ich hoffe, dasss du nochmal wiederkommst :) LG Silberfluss 16:49, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey hey fire......in deiner geschichte, Glutkralle, xD das ist fies xD ne scherz, kannst ruhig den namen nemem, aber, sag vorher bescheid, weil ich mir den namen auch selber ausgedacht habe, okay ? bis dann LG-Glutkralle 14:57, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kein problem, du musst den namen nicht ändern, es macht mir nix aus ^^ LG-Glutkralle 15:04, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Ich wollte dir danken für dein Hilfeangebot. Um ehrlich zu sein war Blattjunges/Blattpfote/Blattschweif die ersten Bilder die ich mit GIMP gemalt habe und glaub mir damals hatte ich keine Ahnung wie das auch nur ansatzweise geht ^^. Ich kanns ja mal versuchen zu überarbeiten und dann kannst du es dir ja nochmal angucken und mir sagen was noch zu verbessern ist ! Und ehrlich gesagt : Ich finde selber die Schönheit meiner Bilder lässt ein wenig zu wünschen übrig ^^ LG Mausefell 11:03, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Okay , mach dus .. ich kriegs echt nicht besser hin als ich es jetzt hochgeladen hab ! Walte deines Amtes und mach daraus ein Kunstwerk ! ^^ LG Mausefell 11:19, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) The last Hope Doch ^^ ich war eigentlich dabei nach Echomist zu suchen weil ich grad ein Bild zeichne und da hab ich das Cover gesehen :3 Für mich siehts nich nach nem Fake aus wenn du das meinst xD Tautropfen 18:06, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Na??? ^^ Na, Schwesterchen??? Wie gehts so??? Wie läufts mit dem Wiki? Obwohl ich dich das eigentlich direkt fragen könnte... ich komm gleich in den Chat! - Bo 14:13, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Boraichu Danke für die Tipps wegen den Bildern Danke.Könntest du mir eine Katze erstellen,bitte? Sonnenfell Vielen Dank.Sie ist total süß :) Könntest du mir noch meht Katzen erstellen Ich finde sie alle total süß.Blütenregen ist sehr gut geworden! Vielen Dank! Alle Farben zusammen bei Himmelsdämmerung ﻿ ﻿ Movie Maker Hallo Fire, ja mit dem Moviemaker habe ich schon einmal gearbeitet und ein zwei Videos erstellt. Hm Musik: Einfach den gewünschten Titel in das Projekt laden und wenn du Pausen bei Bildern oder Sequenzen haben willst. Kannst du das Stück auch schneiden usw. Text müsste eigentlich bei den Titel- und Abspannsachen vorhanden sein. Soweit ich weiß kann man auch normal Text einfügen. Müsstest du vllt selbst einmal versuchen. LG Aki-chan86 11:45, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ja die gibt es durch aus. Legal sind vor allem Radiomitschnitte (da gibt es extra Aufnahmeprogramme aber auch ganz normale Audioprogramme extra), eine andere Sache ist Youtube es sei den das Lied des Künstlers ist gesperrt. Gibt extra ein Youtube-mp3-Konverter, der ist sehr zu empfehlen. - Aki-chan86 12:02, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hier ist der Download des Konverters: http://www.chip.de/downloads/Free-YouTube-to-MP3-Converter_26495270.html - Aki-chan Danke. Ich weiß aber die Wald Heilerkatze sah noch so jung aus. ;P LGBlütenherz 16:32, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir vielleicht ein bisschen helfen. Natürlich nur wenn du Zeit findest. ;D Mitt Allerliebsten grüßen Blütenherz 14:06, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Also ich benutze paint naya aber ist ja eigentlich auch egal :D du kannst das benutzen was du immer benutzt. Ich brauche einfach nur hilfe bei diesen katzen...ich cin wohl einfach zu blond ;D Herzlichen Glückwunsch ﻿Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag ! Sonnenfell Hi Fire ^^ Da ich nicht weiß ob wir uns heute oder morgen im Chat sehen wollt ich dir hier mal ganz herzlich alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen :) LG Silber :D hallo Fire! Ich hab von Silberfluss gehört, dass du heute geburtstag hast, also alles gute! LG Wave 15:54, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Fire, ich wünsche dir nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag! - LG Aki-chan86 16:25, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey fire, sry das ich aus dem chat verschwunden bin aber er funktionierte bei mir nicht mehr.... jedenfalls komme dort iwie nicht mehr rein aber ich versuches später mal, nochmal sry. LG- Mondkralle 17:14, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey Fire du hast so coole Bilder im Erfindungewiki bei deinen Katzen (Kirschjunges zum Beispiel) woher hast du die??? Lg Efeufrost 11:30, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Chat Du darfst mich Eichorn nennen ;) Ich komme jetzt in den Chat vielleicht kommst du ja auch tschüss Hey Fire ^^ Komm doch bitte wieder in den Chat dann können wir uns ausprechen :/ Das war doch nicht böse gemeint T.T Ach Fire bitte können wir das nicht in Ruhe klären? .-. Sry wir sind grad alle im Blattclan, deshalb haben wir dich zu spät entdeckt :/ Kommst du vllt nochmal bitte .-. Lg Silber hi fire wann kommst du denn immer so in den chat ?? hab dich schon lang nich mehr erlebt! lg drache Hey ^^ Komm doch einfach wieder in den Chat dann könne wir ja mal im query darüber reden ^^ und die Weiterleitungen etc kann ich dir gerne erklären :D ich dachte du wusstest das oO und keine sorge ich weiß nicht was das bedeutet aber jetzt bin ich neugierig xD LG deine freundin (:D) Silber ^^ hallo fire ,könntest du mir erklären wie ich auf andere DISSKUSIONS seiten gehe ausser auf deine und aki s die frage mit der diskusions seite is vonFalkenherz 09:03, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) '''falkenherz' Hay fire ^^ ich komme heute erst später in den chat, weil wir zu meinem onkel fahren :P höstwarscheinlich heute abend ^^ LG- <3 Mondherz 07:26, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC)